


梦魔

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: Bucky知道自己的身体正在发生变化，但他不愿意承认。*无脑队詹PWP罢辽，算是睡奸吧注意避雷（
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	梦魔

Bucky知道自己的身体正在发生变化，但他不愿意承认。

距离他被Steve从那个该死的基地里救出来也过了有一段时间了，体检的报告也显示他的身体一切正常，但他知道自己的身体正在被九头蛇给他注射的东西改变着，虽然他根本不愿意承认。

他倒是大概听懂了Steve被注射的血清是什么原理。“总之，好的更好，坏的更坏。”Steve这么说着，耸了耸肩，“厄斯金博士是这么告诉我的。”Bucky听到这儿，若有所思地点点头：“听起来像是个放大镜？”Steve笑了，伸手摸摸下巴：“你要这么说也可以，血清确实会放大我身上的一切东西，甚至包括感情什么的。”Bucky闻言，长长地“哦”了一声，同时眼神别有深意地往Steve的身下看去，被Steve毫无威慑力地推了一下：“嘿！”

他们又打闹了一会儿，就像他们仍是十二岁的小男孩那般。现在已接近凌晨，他们在德法边境的一处山头扎营，准备养精蓄锐攻克下一个九头蛇基地。胡闹了一会儿，Bucky打了个哈欠：“困死我了，还是睡觉吧！”Steve摇摇头：“你先睡，我再看一会儿地图，我还要……”“要制定进攻路线，好吧，超级士兵不需要睡眠！我可不管你了！”

说着Bucky向后一仰，就这么倒在地上准备睡了。过了一会儿又坐起来，把头枕在了Steve的大腿上，一边枕还一边嘀咕：“脖子酸……诶，明明以前都是你枕我大腿的……”Steve由他在自己大腿上扑腾，片刻后，他们的帐篷再一次安静了下来。

Steve借着月光看地图，反正自从他打了血清之后视力就简直比猫头鹰还好。他听到Bucky在他的大腿上发出绵长稳定的呼吸声，准备再看一会儿，就马上也去休息。

但很快，他发现他可能并不能如愿了。

Bucky此时侧身枕在Steve的大腿上，脸正对着他的下体。睡梦中的男人无意识地张口，呼出一股股的热气，径直洒在他的胯下。这让Steve感到有点儿痒，也有点尴尬。他想伸手去揉一把，但Bucky靠得实在太近了，他不愿意吵醒他，就先打算继续忍着，反正他马上就要看完了。

然而，可能今夜Steve就是注定无法看完这张地图了。没过一会儿，Steve忽然感到有什么温热的东西正在触碰他的下身，这几乎令他要跳起来——是Bucky。

男人是无意识的——他当然是，此时此刻他的眼睛还闭着呢。他似乎是觉得不舒服，在调整姿势，结果就是他的脸颊和鼻尖有一下没一下地蹭过Steve的裤裆。那之后他停了下来，可他的嘴唇离Steve的裤裆也就只剩下没几公分了。

Steve心如狂擂，他知道Bucky的睡相向来不老实，但今天这也实在是太……太不老实了。此时要是把Bucky叫醒了，那一定会更加尴尬。但是热源隔着薄薄的裤子传来，Steve能感到自己的阴茎在裤裆里不受控制地抽动。「冷静点，大兵，这是正常反应。」他用这句话安慰自己，努力控制自己的心跳，却发现无济于事。最终他叹了口气，把地图收了起来。

而就在他刚要躺下的时候，事情再一次地失控了。

Steve感到下身传来湿热的感觉，这立刻使他倒吸了一大口冷气。他浑身僵硬，双手撑在身后的地面上，两条腿笔直地往前伸，眼睛一动不动地往下看着——看着他最好的挚友，正在隔着裤子舔他。

Bucky仍旧闭着眼睛，从呼吸来分辨，也能明白他仍身处梦中。他好像是在梦中梦到了什么，先是无意识地伸出舌尖，舔了舔灰绿色的军裤，接着就张口，把那一包已经鼓起来的东西都含进了嘴里。他尽力地张大嘴，想把整包东西都含进口中，同时那条嫩滑湿热的小舌不停地舔弄着，不一会儿涎水就将那一块布料染成了墨绿色。

Steve不知道Bucky梦到了什么——冰淇淋、苹果派、棒棒糖，Bucky爱吃甜食，所以他一定是梦到了甜的东西。战地里什么都缺，白糖尤其稀缺，他已经很久没吃到甜的东西了所以现在一定很想吃甜食，不知道第三大道那家Bucky最爱的蛋糕店还有没有开着——天啊，他不该在这时想这些无关琐事的。这不是重点，他现在该做的应该是推开Bucky，即便这样可能会吵醒他但是现在必须这么做，他必须——

然而Steve并没有这么做，他只是看着Bucky反复把他的下体含进嘴里，像是舔圣诞节最甜蜜的糖果那般舔弄着，再吐出来。他张口时嘴角泄出一团白色的雾气，在空气里随着Steve的理智一起升腾，然后慢慢消失。

他应该把他推开、应该和他离得远远的，或许他会被弄醒，那就告诉他这只是一场误会，或许他不会醒，那就压根别告诉他这件事，总之，他必须现在、立刻停下这件事，可是——

可是，Bucky看起来，好像吃得很开心的样子。

「让他吃。」那个声音在他的心底响起，开始只是喁喁细语，渐渐地，这声音越来越大。「他爱吃，那就让他吃，再让他多吃点，最好能填满他的嘴——」

一切都会被放大，任何一切。

Steve的呼吸愈发粗重，而Bucky却仍未停下动作。他的心在狂跳，然而他依旧伸手，解开了自己的皮带，把那根早就勃起发硬的鸡巴掏了出来。

他甚至还没做完这个动作，Bucky就已经舔了上来。嫣红的小舌这次直接碰到了柱身，这令Steve发出一声闷哼。他看着Bucky依旧保持着这个动作，舌头飞快地翻动着，舔弄他的茎身。双眼依旧紧闭着，看起来丝毫没有醒过来的迹象。在最初的紧张过后，Steve的心奇迹般地平静下来，同时，他也愈发大胆起来。

他一手揽着Bucky的后颈，帮他调整姿势，接着一手扶着自己的鸡巴，用龟头戳了戳Bucky的嘴唇。事情比想象的还顺利，Bucky只是稍稍顿了一下，便立刻顺从的张开嘴，把Steve的龟头含了进去。高热的口腔包裹着敏感的龟头，Steve发出一声舒服的喟叹。Bucky用吃棒棒糖的方式吃他的鸡巴，用舌头舔弄龟头和马眼，再用力嘬吸几下，发出“啧啧”的响亮水声。

Steve被爽得后腰都抖了抖，他喘息着，湛蓝的眼底涌起无色的火焰，直直地盯着趴在自己腿上的、正在给他口交的，最好的朋友。他伸手，轻轻抚摸Bucky的脸，用近乎气音的声音开口：“……再含进去点儿。”这本是无意之举，然而Bucky却好像真的听到了那般，张大嘴把Steve的阴茎吞进去更多，听话得如同一个婊子。

“……嘶……”他吸得太卖力了，Steve被他弄得仰起头呻吟。他的眼睛往四周瞟去，这才发现Bucky的下身也被顶出一个大包。Steve轻笑一声，伸手往Bucky的下身探去，刚一摸到那包硬热的东西，Bucky就条件反射地夹紧双腿，这反而也夹住Steve的手。他就着这个姿势搓揉了几下，发现那人腿夹得更紧了，磨着腿根的同时就连喉咙也收紧了起来。Steve又揉了几把，然后就解开Bucky的裤子，直接摸了进去。

他的手刚一握住Bucky的阴茎，枕在他腿上的人便立刻发出一声呜咽：“……唔嗯……”这一声呻吟一下子把Steve的理智拉了回来：「……我在做什么？！」宛如被一道天雷击中，Steve这才反应过来自己刚才都在做些什么：他在他最好的朋友不知情的情况下，诱使他给自己口交。「……我一定是疯了……」一瞬间的清醒之后是完全无法收拾的心烦意乱，Steve抽回了放在Bucky裤裆里的手，接着又把自己还插在对方口中的鸡巴也抽出来。

可就在他离开的一瞬，Bucky的手却覆了上来，握住了他的阴茎：“……还要……”

Steve以为自己听错了，可Bucky接下来的行动证明了他的话：他又张开嘴，把Steve的阴茎含了进去。「……这不对……不正常……」他心乱如麻，拼命否认却无法否认自己亲眼看到的事实。于是他开口，想确认这一切：“……Bucky？你醒了吗？”

身上的人没有回答，眼睛也没睁开，却仍含着他的鸡巴，前后摆动着头颅。

Steve只觉得脑子里“嗡”的一声，在他反应过来之前自己就已经把Bucky抱了起来。他把Bucky抱在自己身上，脱去了那人的裤子。Bucky无力地伏在他的肩头，小声的呜咽着，对Steve所做的一切一概不知。“……你还没醒是吗，Bucky？”抱住他的男人在他耳边说道，仍然没有得到回应，“所以你真的这么浪？在梦里也要吃男人的鸡巴？你就这么喜欢含鸡巴吗？”

Steve不知道为什么自己要说这些，他只知道自己现在很生气。他不知道自己的好友是同性恋，但他并不介意这一点，他气的是Bucky居然这么饥渴，在梦里也要含着男人的鸡巴，天知道如果今天不是他在这儿，Bucky会不会也去含别的男人的——他不能再想下去了，他拒绝想象那个画面。

Steve黑着一张脸把Bucky的裤子扔到一边，两手握住他的臀瓣使劲揉捏，却摸到了什么湿润的东西。他浑身一怔，继而伸手往Bucky的臀缝里探去，摸到了一手黏腻透明的淫水：“……Bucky，你……”他搓着手指，脸上的表情从不可置信变成了怒火中烧。他直接往Bucky的后穴里插进两根手指，发现那儿早就又软又湿的了。于是他抱着对方的大腿，用鸡巴对准那个小洞，接着“噗嗤”一声插了进去。

身上的人到这时才发出了一声绵长的呻吟，哼哼唧唧地听起来像是在撒娇一样。Steve没费多大的功夫就插到了底，可这却令他更加生气，于是他抱住Bucky的腰，立刻开始发了狠似的操他。“……唔……嗯嗯……唔呃呃——”身上的人被他颠得几乎坐不住，终于在这时迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，“什——什么……啊！搞什么啊啊啊——”

Bucky醒过来的一瞬就立刻察觉到了异样——不如说他就是被这股异样弄醒的。身体很热，大脑发晕，腰和下半身都酥酥麻麻的，后面却很胀很酸。他醒过来，看到Steve的脸，这很正常，毕竟他睡着之前看到的也是Steve的脸，但他很快地发现了不正常的地方——有什么东西正插在他的后穴里，介于目前的情况，答案只可能是一种。

浅绿色的眸子里渐渐有了聚焦，最后落在了Steve的脸上：“Steve，你……”“嗯，终于醒了？”还在他身体里耕耘的男人不冷不热地开口，“我还以为你要一直醒不过来了呢。”说着又狠狠顶了一下，龟头摩擦过高热的肠壁，带出一串酥麻的电流，逼得Bucky又叫了一声：“嗯啊！你——你到底在……呃，干嘛？”“Bucky，我知道你厉害，但没想过你这么厉害。”

熟悉的金发男人用陌生的语气说着，把本想着要发火的Bucky吓了一跳：“你只是吸男人的鸡巴就湿透了……你也太厉害了吧……”羞耻感冲击着Bucky的大脑，他一瞬间就红了脸：“你……你说什么胡话，我又不是女人，怎么可能……”“不然这是什么？”说着，Steve拉过Bucky的手，带着他摸了一把他的后穴，在触碰到那些黏滑的液体时Bucky心里也震了一下，“我身上可没润滑剂，你说这是什么？”

Steve看着Bucky直直地看着自己的手、无话可说的模样，心里的怒焰愈发狂盛。他掐住Bucky的腰，开始了新一轮的操弄，每一次都把鸡巴抽出只剩龟头留在里面，然后再一下子全部操进去。“啊啊！！Ste……Stevie，你慢一点……呜呜……”过于猛烈的操干刺激着Bucky的大脑，令他禁不住地用软语求饶。

换做平日要是他犯了什么错，讲这么一句话也就够Steve原谅他了，可今天却一点儿也不起作用。Steve非但没有放过他，还操得愈发凶狠了。他的鸡巴粗大且硬热，像是楔子一样卡进Bucky的后穴里，顶得他几乎要翻起白眼：“唔……不行，真的不行了——Steve啊啊啊！！我、你慢点……嗯唔……”“你不是很喜欢吃男人的鸡巴吗？”男人扣住他的腰操干，一边在他耳旁毫不掩饰地讲着下流话，“你不是很喜欢吗？自说自话地舔我的鸡巴，我拿开的时候你又说‘还要’，你明明就是个没鸡巴吃就又哭又闹的骚婊子，不是吗？”

说着Steve翻身，把Bucky摁在铺着薄毯子的地上，抬起他的双腿又一次顶了进去。Bucky的叫声变得更大了，似乎还说了点什么，但Steve并没有听清，他太愤怒了，此刻除了这种方法也不知道该如何泄愤。他就这么把Bucky的双腿扛在肩上，毫不留情地操了他好一会儿，接着，他终于听清了Bucky在喊什么：“——只有你——”

——Bucky知道自己的身体正在发生变化，但他不愿意承认。

他会梦到那些事情，从被救回的第一个夜晚开始。梦里他急不可耐地吃着男人的鸡巴，抬起屁股摇晃，前面和后面都在不停地流水，甚至濡湿了身下的床单。他被男人抱着操干，又自己坐在他身上上下晃动，用男人的鸡巴操自己的小洞，嘴里还在说“好舒服、好喜欢”。

第一次做这种梦，醒过来之后他恨不得挖个坑把自己埋了。但他仍装作若无其事的模样，和那个人嬉笑打闹，勾肩搭背地黏在一起，接着在晚上，他会继续做同样的梦——是的，每一个梦的主人公，除了他一直只有一个人。

Steve·Rogers，美国队长，他最好的朋友。

他不愿意承认，也不能承认；他以为这只是一时的疾病，他能熬过去，并瞒过所有人；但他不知道，血清会放大一切东西，就算他在白天能控制得很好，到了晚上，在他入睡之后，一切都会不由自主地失去控制。

“……只、只有你，一直都……唔，都只有你……”他说着，眼眶早就被生理性的泪水浸湿了，连鼻尖都泛着一点红。Steve呆呆地看着他，就好像他听不懂英语一样：“你……Bucky，呃，我是说，如果我没听错的话，你是说——”“从来都只有你！我只梦到过吃你的鸡巴！只梦到过被你操！”

就像是也被惹怒那般，Bucky忍不住大声叫嚷起来，喊完了才姗姗捂住嘴巴。Steve方才说下流话时都面无表情的，这会儿脸一下子就红透了，跟烧开了水似的：“你，我——你——”几个代名词被他反反复复念叨了几遍，也没讲出个所以然来，最后他放下Bucky的双腿，用手捂住了脸：“天哪，Bucky我——呃……”“嗯啊啊！！”

他这一动，还插在Bucky后穴里的鸡巴不知道碰到了哪儿，Bucky一下子发出一声短促高亮的淫叫，后穴也跟着猛地收紧，夹得Steve头皮发麻。他们又无言地对视了一会儿，Bucky用腿夹紧了Steve的腰：“……先干这个。”

Steve满面通红地俯下身，企图把脸藏在Bucky的肩窝里以躲避对方的视线。他回忆了一下，往刚才那个角度再操了一下，果然又听到Bucky舒爽得叫了起来，于是他继续保持着这个角度抽插起来。湿软高热的肠道紧紧包夹着Steve的鸡巴，每操进去一次两个人都会发出爽利的呻吟。“嗯——呼，好舒服……怎么这么舒服……”Bucky无意识地说着胡话，而Steve此刻已经连耳尖都红透了，刚刚还说个不停的他现在只会压着Bucky的双腿猛干了。

“唔……呜呜……Steve！啊、啊啊！我、我要——！”Bucky一手抱紧Steve的脖颈，一手配合Steve操弄的节奏给自己手淫，没几下之后就这么射了出来。Steve在Bucky高潮后收紧的肠道里又快速插了几下，最后抽出来射在了他的小腹上。

这会儿Bucky的肚子上被白浊的精液渐得满满的，早就分不清哪些是谁的了。Bucky把头歪在一边喘气，Steve盯着他的肚子看了一会儿，魔怔似的用手把那些精液都抹开了，惹得Bucky又发出一阵呻吟：“嗯……”“……Bucky，”Steve收回手，凑过去小声问道，“这个你也有梦到过吗？”

Bucky抬不起腿，就用手推了Steve一把。没想到对方不躲，反而抓住他的手，在他的手心吻了一下，吓得他猛地把手抽了回来，然后瞪了Steve一眼。瞪完才觉得有点尴尬起来，但这时再故意别开视线就会更尴尬，只好和Steve这么互看着。

好一会儿，Bucky下定决心，这才开了口：“Ste——”“Bucky，我爱你！”却还是被对方抢了白。Steve凑过来，握住他的手，想了想，又捧起他的脸：“我是认真的，我想明白了，我爱你！”

Bucky一愣，继而兀然呼出一口气，吹起了Steve额前细碎的金发。接着他笑了，勾住Steve的脖子：“……小混蛋，明明是我先爱上你的。”

他们相视而笑，然后，他们拥有了彼此之间的第一个吻。

-FIN.-


End file.
